Rest and Relaxation
by Honolulu
Summary: A simple meet and greet mission goes awry as the gate takes the team to a different planet, what they wanted for their two day mission becomes something they had never expected. WS friendship, WeirRonon pairing
1. Chapter 1

Rest and Relaxation

By: Honolulu

Elizabeth walked along side of John as they headed to the control tower. She nodded to his talking to show that she was paying attention but she just couldn't. Not today for some reason; she had been having a strange sensation all day and just couldn't put it away from her mind.

"And me and Ronon are thinking of dancing the cha-cha."

"That's nic-wait! What?" John laughed at her facial expression.

"Now you pay attention."

"I've been listening to you this whole time…" John raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief. "…alright, so I haven't." She sighed. "I'm sorry John; I just have a lot on my mind." She told him as she walked out to her favorite balcony to catch a breath of air.

"I have a couple minutes to spare before I head out. What's up?" Elizabeth leaned forward on the railings before she turned to look at him.

"Have you ever had one of those feelings were something strange was going to happen?"

"All the time, I mean, look where we are." John used his hands to gesture to Atlantis.

"I know," She sighed. "But today…I don't know….I don't even know what I'm talking about! It's just this nagging sensation I have, maybe I should just ignore it." John looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, if it's giving you this much grief it must mean something but don't think on it too hard because if you do it'll just mess you up. I mean, look how you are reacting now."

"Oh! Thanks John!" Elizabeth said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Just don't ponder on it too much, okay?" She nodded. "Feel any better?"

"Not really but thanks for trying."

"You're welcome. Now I should get going." John started to head for the door. "If you still are having this strange feeling by the time we get back from P29-X57 we'll talk about it some more if you like?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'll be fine. Besides you just worry about the mission." She told him as they walked back into the control tower.

"Worry? Ha! We shouldn't even be going on this so called 'mission.' How come Lorne and his team can't do it?"

"Like I've said before at the debriefing this morning, that is if you were paying attention," He pouted at that remark. "the locals are more accustomed to you than any other team since you were the ones who first established contact. And since we want our future allies to be as comfortable as possible, you will be the ones to do the whole 'thank you and welcome' ceremony. Besides it's only for two days."

"Two very long and possibly boring days!" He complained as they walked down the steps to meet up with Rodney, Teyla and Ronon.

"What's he going on about?" Ronon asked, hearing John's last comment.

"I'm just simply asking why we have to be the ones to go on this boring mission." John said.

"Sheppard's right. Why do we have to be the ones to go?" Rodney said.

"You know why Rodney. You were there for the briefing this morning."

"Yes, I know. Just why us! I could be using these two days for a more productive means. Just li-"

"That's enough Rodney." Elizabeth said, cutting him off from his rant. "You know why and I don't have to explain myself further. Just think of this as a little two day getaway. A vacation."

"I don't want a vacation." He muttered under his breath.

"Have fun! Dial up the gate!" Elizabeth called up to the technician at the controls. "Good luck." She smiled at them before walking up the steps to the balcony that overviewed the gate. As she watched them one by one walk through the gate, that weird feeling she had just seemed to intensify.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Rest and Relaxation

By: Honolulu

As John stepped onto the other side of the gate, what he expected to see was something completely different. P29-X57 was a lush planet full of trees and…dirt just like many of the other planets they had visited. Wherever they were now held a resemblance of the planet but the major difference was that in the distance there was a huge town with a little bit of smoke coming from the vicinity of the area…that and the familiar sound of P90's being cocked.

"Put your weapons down on the floor and kick them towards us." John looked up to see them surrounded by eight men wearing familiar Atlantis uniforms.

"What's going on here?" John demanded.

"Put your weapons down." John raised his own weapon.

"Not until I know what's going on. Now, who is in charge?"

"I am sir." A man stepped out.

"Lorne?" Rodney sputtered out.

"What the hell are you doing here Major! In fact, where are we?"

"It's Lt. Colonel now sir and I'm just following orders. That's all I can say, now please drop your weapons and kick them towards us or we will have to do it forcefully." John's mouth tightened as he took in the sight, Teyla and Ronon both had their weapons out prepared to fight if need be and Rodney just looked flabbergasted. Still, the odds were against them.

"Do as he says."

"Colonel, are you sure?" Teyla asked. He nodded. Ronon bared his teeth in displeasure but handed his sword and blaster over to the marine next to him.

"Are we done now?" John asked.

"Almost sir; Ronon, I'm going to have to ask you to remove any knives I know you have on you." Ronon didn't budge. "We'll search you if we have to."

"Do it Ronon." John told him. Ronon glared at them all before finally going through his hair and clothes, he grabbed all the knives strategically placed on his body and gave them once more to the marine. Once John received a nod from him, confirming that he removed everything he turned back to Lorne. "Now, can you tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Not yet sir." Lorne toggled his radio. "General?" His radio cackled before he received a response.

"This is General Caldwell, go ahead Colonel." Rodney, John, Teyla and Ronon all exchanged looks.

'General?' Rodney mouthed to John only to receive a shrug in return.

"We have established contact and we are waiting for your orders sir."

"Very well. Proceed to the village and meet in headquarters."

"Yes sir. Lorne out." Lorne turned his attention back to them. "You heard the man, move out." The marines nudged them forward as they started to head for the village.

"McKay, Teyla, does this seem a little familiar to you?" John asked in a low voice as they walked.

"Yes, yes. A little too familiar. Actually it reminds me of SG-1."

"It seems familiar to me as well Colonel but I do not know about SG-1."

"What are you three talking about?" Ronon spoke up confused by the turn of the conversation.

"A little over year ago, before we had found you Ronon, we came across a double of Dr. Weir in Atlantis." Teyla explained.

"A double?"

"Yes, only she had been a much older version of the Dr. Weir we have come to know."

"How is that possible?"

"Long story short, the old Elizabeth had been from a alternate reality where Atlantis had never reached the surface and everyone had died. She had only survived due to a time machine she accidentally found and was brought back into the past." Rodney interrupted.

"You mean, your present?" Ronon asked in confusion.

"Not exactly, she was thrown back into the past by 10,000 years. She was thrown back into the time where the Ancients still roamed Atlantis. Blah, blah, blah, blah, She met a ancient named Janis who helped her create a back-up program so Atlantis would rise to the surface when we," Rodney pointed to himself and John, "made contact. She slept periodically over the years to make sure the program was running safely and that's how we found her, asleep in the city in a chamber."

"Nicely said." John commented.

"Thanks but I don't think this is the same situation."

"How so?"

"Like I said earlier, it reminds me of SG-1. SG-1 found a mirror that was able to transport people to alternate dimensions of themselves. In fact, Samantha Carter actually met a copy of herself…_oh, Sam._"

"But we have not come in contact with this mirror." Teyla pointed out.

"No but SG-1 has also walked through the gate to find themselves 30 years into the past. Only with us, I'm positive we're in the future. Only, I'm not sure how we've come to manage that. The only reason SG-1 were able to time travel was because during the time they stepped into the gate, the solar flares were playing into a factor with gravity on the planet they were going to causing fluctuations to happen."

"So you've got nothing?" John asked.

"Yet. Not yet." Rodney started to mutter.

"We're here." Ronon spoke up. Teyla, John, Ronon and Rodney paid attention back to their surroundings as Lorne led them into the village.

To be continued…

Authors Note: I'm so happy that more people are getting into the Elizabeth/Ronon fandom. It's so exciting to see more and more stories up each day. Thank you for the reviews, more coming up soon. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Rest and Relaxation

By: Honolulu

The first thing that immediately caught Ronon's attention as they entered was how the small village looked similar to Sateda. Of course, it was nowhere near advance as Sateda once was when he last saw it but it was close. Ronon's eyes widened at the sites before him, male and female villagers gawked at the team but he looked at how the people wore familiar Satedan clothing.

"Kaila!" Rodney had to stop walking before he rammed into Ronon's back. Ronon moved to take a step forward when a marine moved in front of him, P90 raised. "Get out of my way." Ronon demanded.

"What's going on here?" Sheppard asked, confused by Ronon's actions. He looked to see what he was looking at. In a dark purple dress with sandals stood a girl with dark auburn hair who could be no older than 15. In her hands held a basket with fruits and strapped to her back was a baby. She conversed with an older man about his produce.

"Tell them to move." He told Lorne. Lorne approached him with a wary expression.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry. I know what you must be thinking b-"

"So it is her?" He cut him off.

"Yes, b-"

"KAILA!" He shouted. The girl looked up from her conversation, she looked around to see where the voice came from before seeing Ronon. She smiled and took a step forward before she realized who else was with him. She stopped and her smile faded a bit, she looked at Lorne with a question in her eyes, which he seemed to answer with a nod. Her smile returned in full force and raised one arm to wave at him. Ronon moved only to have the marine block him once more, Ronon grabbed him by his shirt ready to throw him out of his way when Lorne and the other marines intercepted by grabbing his arms. John and Teyla joined in the fray as Ronon punched a marine away from him.

"Ronon, stop." He froze when the girl known as Kaila spoke up. She stood merely a foot away from him now. "Go with Colonel Lorne, I promise that I shall see you soon." She moved past the marines who held him and lifted her hand and placed it upon his face. "Don't worry. We have much to discuss but you need to be elsewhere so I will wait. Now go." She graced him with another smile before she removed her hand and walked back to the elderly man she was talking to.

Ronon shoved off the remaining men who held him, his gaze never moved from Kaila when John approached him. "Who was that?" He asked, startled by Ronon's reaction to the girl and how tears brimmed his eyes.

"My sister." Ronon responded, his voice soft.

To be continued….


End file.
